plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Citron (PvZ: GW2)
:For other versions, see Citron (disambiguation). 250px |health = 200 |variant = Iron Citron Electro Citron Frozen Citron Party Citron Toxic Citron |weapon = Orange Beam |abilities = EMPeach Citron Ball Peel Shield Assault Mode Spin Dash Hyper Ball Mood Shield Party Citron Ball |rarity = None|name = Citron}} Citron is a playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is depicted as a time-traveling, bounty-hunting orange from the future who traveled to the present to turn the tide of battle. He is the tank class of the plants' team. Descriptions Website description The Citron is a time-traveling bounty hunter from the future… and also an orange. His one of a kind transformation ability allows him to get into the action faster than any other Plant, then instantly transform to attack mode for maximum effectiveness! Stickerbook description Citron is a time-traveling bounty hunter from the future, who also happens to be an orange. He's here to chew bubblegum and kick Z-Mech butt, and he's all out of bubblegum. In-game description Use his ball form to roll right into the action before switching to attack mode, laying waste to Zombies with his Orange Beam! AI Health Easy: 120 Normal: 160 Hard: 200 CRAAAAZY: 240 Primary weapon Citron's primary weapon is called the Orange Beam. It's simply a laser with infinite ammo, behaving very similarly to the Sunflower's Sunbeam, albeit not as strong. It deals 3 normal damage and 4 critical damage at long range but this ramps up to 6 regular damage and 8 critical damage at close range. The beam also deals 6 splash damage to any target close to it but not directly hit by it. Variants *Iron Citron *Electro Citron *Frozen Citron *Party Citron *Toxic Citron Abilities Tips *The EMPeach can be used to immobilize regular zombies to help your teammates but its principal use is to act as a countermeasure against the Imp's mechs which will be disabled for a longer period of time than other targets if hit, allowing you and your allies to inflict maximum damage to it without fear of retaliation. *The Peel Shield will block any damage dealt from the front but any other angle remains vulnerable. Do not give your enemies a chance to flank you while on defense. *Do not overestimate your shield. If enough damage is dealt to it, it will stop functioning. *You can still use your primary weapon while the Peel Shield is active, combine the two for maximum performance in a head-on shootout. *If you activate Citron Ball while you are using Peel Shield, the shield will be deactivated and enter cooldown, always plan ahead of what abilities you use as the Citron has two abilities that conflict with each other, namely Citron Ball and Peel Shield which cannot be used simultaneously. *Citron Ball's best uses are to quickly traverse the battlefield to reach a firing position and occupy it as well as for rapid re-positioning but the ability can also be used to escape from a bad situation. *Use the enhanced speed from Hyper Ball to move and re-position yourself even faster and reach higher grounds. You can also in some cases use it to grab the attention of zombies, diverting their attention to you and not you allies, allowing them to attack the zombies. *If you come across an Imp (or any other unaware zombie), you can use Spin Dash to ram them before starting the fight, allowing you to deal some initial damage to them, granting you an advantage. *According to the Garden Warfare comics, Citron's Orange Beam is solar powered Balancing changes Post Beta Patch * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * * * * * * * *Reduced reticle bloom July 2016 Patch * * * * May 2018 Patch * * * Gallery Сitron.png|Render of Citron CitronIcon.PNG|Icon of Citron Gw2render2.jpg|Citron vs. Imp in promotional artwork Plantsbus.png|Citron on a bus with a Weed, Rose, and Kernel Corn Adcitron.jpg|An advertisement featuring Citron CitronAbilityUnknownTrailer.png|Citron protecting itself from a Foot Soldier's ZPG using its Peel Shield Sdcccomic.png|PopCap's SDCC comic with Citron on the right Citron.png|Another photo of the Citron Citron10.1.png|Citron winking under its shades in the trailer HD Kernel, Rose, and Citron.png|HD Citron with Rose and Kernel Corn CitronRoseCorn.png|Citron standing with Rose and Kernel Corn Backyard Battleground.jpg|Citron in the Backyard Battleground Citronabilities.png|Citron's abilities and weapon in-game (old) Pvzgw2toocuteemojis.png|Citron with Rose, Kernel Corn, Scientist, and All-Star wearing emoji customizations Citron (1).png|Citron attacking an AC Perry with a group of Weeds Pvzgw2-citron cool.png|Official sticker from emojiTap & Plants vs. Zombies Stickers citron bobble head.png|Mastered bobble-head citron icon.png|Icon of Citron in battle Citron Knex.png|K'nex figure CitronBall.png|Citron Ball in-game orange.jpg|Image of real orange Trivia *Function-wise, Citron appears to based of the Droidekas seen in the Star Wars franchise as both are able to curl themselves up into a spherical ball-shape to quickly traverse the battlefield and both use shields to block incoming fire (although the Droideka uses a spherical all-encompassing shield while the Citron's shield only protects its frontside) in addition to using laser weaponry to attack (although the Droideka fires a stream of singular blaster bolts while the Citron uses a continuous laser beam). *His name could reference three things; one being Citrus, the fruit, which is an orange-like fruit, the name could come from the word "Citrus" and the "tron" part would come from Citron being part-robot, or, the name could come from Citron, the lemon-like fruit. *He appears to be the only plant class that originates from Plants vs. Zombies 2, although it is heavily redesigned. **His Citron Ball skill could be a reference to Samus Aran's Morph Ball from the Metroid series. **His description also says "The Citron is a time-travelling bounty hunter," which may also refer to Samus Aran because she is a galactic bounty hunter. *The Spin Dash is probably based on the similar named move of Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. *Mentioning that he is from the future references Far Future. **The original Citron was from Far Future as well. **EMPeach, his ability, is based on the plant of (almost) the same name from Far Future. *Citron and Rose, along with their variants, are the only plants to wield an actual weapon. Citron is equipped with an orange laser blaster. *When firing the Orange Beam, the sound from the Sunflower's Sunbeam can be heard. **Coincidentally, Citron's Orange Beam also looks like Sunflower's Sunbeam. *The sentence, "He's here to chew bubblegum and kick Z-Mech butt, and he's all out of bubblegum" is a reference to a scene from the 1988 dystopian sci-fi action movie They Live. *When the player customizes Citron, they can transform Citron into Ball Mode. **The player can also customize the looks of Citron whilst in his Ball Mode. *In the January 2016 patch, Citron's weapon now overheats faster. In addition, his Peel Shield now absorbs 75 damage rather than 100. *According to Gary Clay, Citron and Future Cactus are best friends and occasional bounty hunting rivals in the future. *In Assault Mode, he has the slowest movement speed out of all playable characters. In Citron Ball Mode, however, he is the fastest character. *He and Citrus Cactus are the only plants based on oranges. However, Citrus Cactus doesn't return in Garden Warfare 2. *He is one of the four classes to have two Legendary variants (Iron Citron, Party Citron), with the others being Super Brainz (Toxic Brainz, Party Brainz), Kernel Corn (Party Corn, Commando Corn), and Imp (Party Imp, Scallywag Imp). **Coincidentally, the former two characters (Citron and Super Brainz) are also the only classes to not have a fire variant yet. *Citron, Torchwood and some variants of Chomper are so far the only plant classes that do not use clip-based weapons but instead use a weapon with infinite ammo that overheats. *In trailers, he had 32 ammo, different ability icons and his weapon name was "Orange Laser" instead of "Orange Beam." This was later changed to infinite ammo with an overheating mechanism. **Electro Citron is the only variant that actually had 32 ammo in the final release. Though it was later reduced to 24 ammo. ru:Цитрон (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2) pl:Cytryn Category:Plants Category:Playable characters Category:Character class